To Call Upon Our Ancestors
To Call Upon Our Ancestors is a spell in the Warren Book of Shadows. The purpose of the spell is to vanquish a powerful evil by invoking the power of the strongest ancestors of the Warren line. In 2002, the Charmed Ones used this spell to vanquish the Source of All Evil. History After many failed attempts to defeat the Source of All Evil, Phoebe Halliwell wrote this spell with the help of Cole. The sisters were preparing for the Source's impending attack, knowing that it was imminent. They had planned to trap him in a Crystal Cage upon attack. After absorbing Piper's and Paige's powers, the Source attacked the sisters at the manor and injured Piper. Cole, who had absorbed the Hollow, shimmered in and jumped in front of Phoebe, protecting her from a fireball. Cole absorbed the fireball (and all of his powers) and was able to distract and weaken the Source with fireballs. The sisters then used the spell to call upon their ancestors to successfully vanquish him."Charmed and Dangerous" The sisters were forced to use the spell to vanquish Cole, who was possessed by the Source."Long Live the Queen" Orin, a Gypsy Hunter, went after a group of Shuvani from the Nicolae Tribe. After foreseeing that witchcraft was insufficient to vanquish him, Ava Nicolae and the sisters cast a variation of the spell to vanquish him when he attacked at the manor: replacing the names of the Halliwell witches with those of the Nicolae Gypsies."The Eyes Have It" Later on, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige attempted to vanquish Barbas with this spell, but it was unsuccessful due to the unlimited demonic powers he had stolen from a resurrected Cole."Sympathy for the Demon" The Book of Shadows :To call upon our Ancestors :Prudence, Penelope :Patricia, Melinda… :Astrid, Helena, :Laura and Grace, :Halliwell Witches, :stand strong beside us :Vanquish this evil :from time and space Nicolae Gypsy Version :Marina, Teresa, Lydia, :Nicolae Gypsies, stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil from time and space. Notes and Trivia * This is entry, along with the "To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs" entry, calls upon Halliwell witches. However, Grams is the first witch to use the name when she married her first husband, Allen Halliwell. It should be noted that Halliwell is often synonymously used with Warren when speaking about The Charmed Ones' family line. * Each witch whose power is invoked represents another generation. * In the episode "Charmed and Dangerous", Piper said "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda," instead of "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda." * In both instances where the spell was used to vanquish the Source, Piper reads the first line, Phoebe reads the second line, Paige reads the third line, then all 3 sisters read the last line together. * Ava Nicolae altered the spell, using the names of her own ancestors, to vanquish Orin, a Gypsy Hunter. * The Warren witch Laura invoked in the spell might be Laura Anne Bowen on the Warren Family Tree. * Prudence can either be: ** Prue Halliwell, daughter of Patty Halliwell ** Prudence Warren, daughter of Melinda Warren *In the comics, the Charmed Ones realised that this spell was only powerful enough to vanquish the Source's corporeal form, but not his essence, which led Phoebe to write a new stronger spell instead. References Category:Warren Book of Shadows entries Category:Spells invented by Phoebe Halliwell Category:Spells invented by Ava Nicolae Category:Spells with Incantations of English Origin